Haunted Melody
by XxXMika-ChanXxX
Summary: It all started with a harmless idea, investigate a possibly haunted hospital. All in the hopes to stop fighting for a week and enjoy their vacation before being forced back to work. If only they knew what exactly they were getting into and the horrors of the past they would uncover.
1. Chapter 1: Arrival

Title: Haunted Melody

Rating: M

Summary: It all started with a harmless idea, investigate a possibly haunted hospital. It was hoped that they could stop fighting for a week and enjoy their vacation before heading back to work. If only they knew what exactly they were getting into and the horrors that they would uncover.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Old State Hospital, which is now owned mainly by one of the two towns it's located in. I only own the idea of this work of fanfiction and I am in no way making a profit.

Warnings: Language, mentions/descriptions of terrible conditions and treatments of patients, death, psychological themes, and content meant for those who are more mature and can tell reality from fiction.

Chapter One: Arrival and Investigation Starts

It was a humid September day, the sky bright but covered in gray clouds when a group of twelve individuals stepped out of a shiny black government van in front of an abandoned brick building that looked like it was about to fall apart at any minute. A shiver passed through several people in the fairly large group as they stared at the building.

"Are you sure this is safe?" A softly spoken voice asks, causing his brother to jump.

"Well, yeah. It should be, after all I cleared it with the right people so we don't get into trouble. You worry too much Canada." The loud American said his blue eyes dull as he looked at the building.

"What is this place anyways? You only told us to come here instead of going to our hotels." A British voice asks, annoyed from jet lag.

"He's right. Why did you ask us here?" A Chinese man asks, a bit more politely than the Brit. He wasn't the only one as various people muttered amongst themselves, all wondering the same thing.

"Well, this is a haunted hospital. I brought you all here so we could investigate it and see for ourselves if it's really haunted. Plus, I thought it would be a totally awesome idea!" America exclaimed, eyes bright.

"Haunted!" Italy exclaims nervously, glancing at the building in fear. He didn't want to intrude on the ghosts or whatever was in there.

"You told us to come here for a childish reason?" A threatening Russian accented voice asks, annoyed at the waste of time.

"We could have been enjoying our break somewhere nice." A Frenchman says, motioning towards himself and his two friends.

"I could've actually been training." Germany sighs, also annoyed at the thought of a missed opportunity.

"Hey! Wait!" The American exclaims as his fellow nations, except for Canada and Japan, turn their backs on him.

"What is it now?" England asked.

"We could use this as an opportunity to get along! It's a good team building exercise, plus all your bosses told mine that it would be good to try and promote international cooperation, and I came up with this idea because it seemed like it would be fun. Besides, I'm not sure if the rumors of it being haunted are true or not."

The nations look at each other and come to a mutual agreement. They would go along with whatever it is the American has planned, partly because they were curious if ghosts were real and partly because they hoped that in the end they would learn to get along.

"Well, can you give us a little bit of history or something about this place? After all, we can't go in blind." England asks, a weird feeling creeping into his heart.

"Well, there aren't many records that I know of, as I haven't been in this area in a long time." America begins.

"Wait, how long is a long time?" A certain Prussian interrupts, noticing a look of nostalgia on the American's face.

"None of your business," America snaps back, shocking everyone at the tone of his voice. His eyes glowed with an insane light as the blond remembered what exactly the hospital was like 100 years ago, "now the hospital itself was built in 1904 and held a lot of patients. In fact it was like a miniature city that had its own livestock and other necessities. It closed in 1996 due to financial reasons."

"Really?" Japan asks, eyeing the buildings that numbered over 100.

"Yup. There's even a network of tunnels underground that connects the buildings. They were mainly used for transporting patients and storage, but rumors say that the more violent patients were tortured down there. No one can confirm the rumors though." America waves his hand in a dismissing motion, shocking the others at how he brushes off the rumors like they are nothing, like the lives lost mean nothing.

"Well? Are we going to stand here all day?" Germany asks.

"Right. Well, let's get started. I need to get the equipment we'll be using, and then I'll explain what each thing does so you'll know how it works and what to do with it. But first, does everyone have their cell phones?"

The nations all nod and look at America like's he's crazy. Why would they forget something so important when they know there is a high chance of their boss calling with an emergency? It would be utterly ridiculous. England, France, and Canada all exchange a worried glance which doesn't go unnoticed by Prussia, Spain, Romano, and China.

"Good. If any of us get separated or lost, which is very likely with the tunnels, we can get in touch with each other and use it as a tool of investigation. Now, that's one tool we all know how to work," America begins his lecture on how to use the digital recorders, EMF devices, the various other devices used to communicate with ghosts, and the types of cameras they would be using outside of their cell phone's camera. He finally finishes and asks, "Now, any questions?"

"How do we communicate with spirits?" Russia asks, tilting his head slightly as he was curious about the proper way to speak with the spirits as he never once gave thought to it.

"Don't provoke them. That is very important, provoking stirs up bad energy and pisses off the spirits very quickly, plus you can never be too sure it's a human spirit so it's best to use kind words. After all you don't want to piss off a demon now do ya?" The blond drawls nearly slipping into a southern accent that he only used when he was starting to get irritated with someone.

"I wouldn't know, comrade. It would be interesting no?" Russia says almost childishly, a dark aura surrounding him causing the others to shiver and America to glare him down. It wasn't that Russia hated America per say, it's just that there was too much bad blood from the Cold War and he knew that the American would never let it go. Besides, he thought it was nice to see the true Alfred F. Jones that was a great challenge.

"Sure, if you want to be scratched, possibly possessed, or ruin your mental state go right ahead. It's better to be kind, and also try and respect the buildings because that will show the ghosts respect." Alfred states, glaring at the Russian before letting a dazed look cross his face.

"We'll try to be respectful, but that will be hard considering." France says while shooting a look at his rival hoping to get a reaction out of the silent man.

"Hey. Listen everyone," England starts uncharacteristically calm and a bit nervous sounding.

"What? You admit to being the Black Sheep of Europe that we all know you are?" France rolls his blue eyes as he says this.

"No, you stupid Frog! I was just wondering if anyone else feels like this place is trying to reach out to them or at the very least tell us something!" He snaps, rushing through what he was asking in his annoyance at Francis.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination, Opium?" China asks, not admitting to feeling a certain allure to the place.

"No, it's not. I'm positive that this place, or at least something in there, is trying to say something."

"Let's just go!" the southern half of Italy shouts, tired of all the talking.

The nations quickly headed to the boarded up entryway that looked like it would collapse any moment, and carefully pulled the wood off the entrance. They entered in one by one with Prussia being the last one to enter, he took a moment to enjoy the view and he blinked rapidly at one spot. He could have sworn he just saw a matronly woman in an old nurse's uniform smile at him as if to wish him luck and Prussia shivered.

He had a sinking feeling as he stepped into the darkness and away from the light, uncertain if they would ever see the sun again.


	2. Chapter 2: Whispers

Title: Haunted Melody

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing of this except the idea.

Warnings: Psychological themes, horrible deaths, violence, language, and content meant for more mature readers. Reader discretion is advised.

Chapter Two: Whispers of Past

The group of nations all switched on their flashlights as the entered what appeared to be the administration area of one of the buildings. It was a sad sight really; papers were strewn all over the floor and the large remains of the reception desk. It looked like a tornado had ripped through here, but other than the mess of papers and the damaged everything looked like the people had left only moments ago for coffee.

The British nation shined his torch, for he refused to call it a flashlight, on one spot in particular on the ground. The yellow hued beam illuminated a vanilla colored folder, one used in offices everywhere, with the name Sherwood, F. listed clearly in cursive on the tab. England bent down, his light still shining on the torch and stared at the folder in a daze.

"Now, whatever you do, don't touch anything. A spirit might attach itself to you that way." Alfred warns, shining his light around the room and at each of the nations, except for the Brit who was crouched down by the desk.

Arthur slowly extended his hand and as his shaky fingers barely grazed the folder, he let out a loud gasp as his mind was assaulted with images of a man who could only be Mr. Sherwood.

He saw how he was mistreated as a young boy by his parents because he looked different, how Frank slowly lost his mind because of all the hate and abuse he was put through, how at the age of 13 he was admitted into this hospital and locked away like a prisoner for years. England saw how the young Frank screamed and cried as he was shocked repeatedly by doctors who said they were doing this to help him. Soon after a year of that, Frank was nearly mute and only spoke a few words at a time to the doctors.

Arthur shuddered as he felt a sudden intense pain fill his muscles causing him to yelp loudly and remove his fingers from the folder. The sudden sound caused the others to shine their lights on England and look at him in a mixture of worry and confusion.

After several tense moments of silence Prussia speaks, "Hey England?"

"Yes."

"Are you alright? You just yelped like you'd been shocked by lightning or some crazy shit." The Prussian man asks, mentally thinking back to that ghostly woman he saw only moments ago.

"I'm fine. Something just shocked my hand and it surprised me." The Brit stutters at the start but smiles at the end, his mind nearly completely dismissing the weird event as nothing but his imagination. Yet some part of him doubted it was.

"Hate to be rude, but does anyone else hear that?" Spain asks, tilting his head in the direction in which he thinks that the sound his coming from. The Spaniard closes his green eyes and a small smile appears on his face.

"It sounds like a piano..." Prussia begins but trails off as an orb shot right down the hall connecting the room they were standing in to one of the many patient wings.

"What the hell! We've seriously haven't been here for five damn minutes and crazy stuff is happening! If it's hamburger bastard just screwing with us…" The southern half of Italy begins to threaten the American only to stop when he notices the look on his face.

"It's not my doing. We haven't even turned on equipment yet and already we've had something happen. All when England touched the folder." America raises his hands in casual defense.

"You mean the folder might have started it?" China asks skeptical of what he just saw.

The American nods, "Yeah, but because it was touched I think we need to read it or something."

"Wait. What about the folder I picked up?" Russia asks managing to smile in this creepy situation. He pulls out the folder he had picked up out of his jacket's protective area.

"When did you pick that up?" Japan asks his own thoughts a bit scattered.

"Oh, about the same time the soul appeared!" He says cheerfully, remembering how General Winter taught him about how sometimes human souls would stay on earth and appear as orbs similar to snow. It had enchanted him, and gave him a greater respect and awe of the supernatural.

"You mean the orb." America states while eyeing his rival with interest.

"If that is what you call it in your house then yes."

France cleared his throat, causing the nations to quiet down and to dissolve the building tension between the two rival nations, "What caused it though? Whose files did you both pick up?"

"Sherwood, F. I didn't open it because I had only just touched it when…" England trails off unsure and a bit distant from everyone.

"I picked up a file with the name Jones, J. I had only skimmed it to find out her name was Jaleen 'Jay' Jones. She was admitted in 1942 according to this and died mysteriously a few days later on December 7th 1942." Russia frowns, wondering why it was that when he skimmed those very short documents inside that there was no investigation into her death.

"Well, Frank was a good guy if a bit quiet. Jay on the other hand, man did that girl have issues." Alfred whispered softly, hoping not to be heard. He was unlucky as China, Japan, Italy, and Germany all heard him. "Anyways," he begins, "let's read the files. Everyone, I know I said not to touch anything but I think we should give this people proper rights if their dead. After all, no one probably cared about them."

The other nations nod in agreement, thinking how horrible it would be to have no one care if they were dead or alive. It must have been a horrible fate, but they also knew that this was Alfred's home and to think that he wasn't the only one who had to do damage control. What worried some of the nations, mainly Prussia, Germany, the Italy brothers, Japan and Canada was the fact that this Jay woman was killed exactly a year after America entered the Second World War. It seem a little odd, well to them at least. The only nation who was suspicious about Jay's death was Russia, and he had a feeling that America knew exactly who killed her.

"You know what I find odd comrades?" Russia asks, his face a blank mask.

"What Russia?" the northern half of Italy asks, noticing how the Russian seemed more relax but tense like he was in the Cold War.

"Why is it that her parents are listed as having the last name Alexandar and yet her last name is listed as Jones?"

"Anyways, let's just start already. The sooner we get out of here the better." Romano snaps, tired from the long flight and all the odd events that were occurring. He didn't care if it was real or not, but if it was a prank pulled by America there would be hell to pay.

"Alright, I'm going to start a spirit box session and find out more info. Can someone turn on a camera or right down the audio, better yet both?" America asks, pulling out the Spirit Box device and switching it on so that white noise filled the room.

The American covers it with his hand and asks, "Can you tell me who you are?" and then removes his hand.

Not even a minute later a female voice responds, "You know, J."

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Alfred says.

Before he can cover the spirit box to ask a question the same female voice says, "Liar. Murderer. Thought you loved me."

"Who?" Alfred asks quietly and covers it as the spirit answers and loudly asks, "How many of you are there?"

"Ten." A male voice this time answers.

"Who are you?" Italy asks, curiously.

"Frank Sherwood." The same voice answers.

All the nations, except for America, look confused and in awe at the spirit box. Two of the ten spirits have been identified. This saved them a little bit of work.

"1932." Frank's voice states.

"1928." Another gruffer voice states.

Soon seven other voices call out various years. Spanning by for years between each year said, until the last voice, Jay's, said "1942. The bastard."

The spirit box goes silent and all the nations are stunned at the dates that they collected by the dead and the fact that they were talking to human souls. A Sudden scream, both on the spirit box and echoing throughout the room, caused the nations to jump out of their reverie. They sprint towards the sound, and see a woman with a large gash across her stomach and her patient gown was shredded. The woman had long black hair and appeared to be bruised black and blue because of her attack. Just when one of the nations, Prussia, was going to help her a nurse ran into the room.

The nurse was in a uniform that was common of nurses back in the 1940s. She wore sky blue button up dress with a white apron on, her hair was up and her little hat was on. She raced towards the woman and that was when they noticed that the nurse was transparent.

"Who did this to you?" The nurse asked as she tried to stop the flow of blood.

"Al. The bastard, he gave me some pill saying it would help. He told me that he was only going to help his wife." She blubbered, wincing in pain as her breathing became labored.

The woman, whom they can only assume was Jay, collapsed and died on the floor in the nurse's arm, muttering about how she was an idiot for falling in love with Al and not trusting Alice. The nations watched stunned as the nurse seemed to snap out of the flashback and look at Prussia sadly, and since the spirit box was still on and giving white noise, they heard her voice come through.

"I'm sorry…past…must be amended. Love…" She whispers while gazing at Prussia's eyes as she faded away.


	3. Chapter 3: Files

Title: Haunted Melody

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Oc ghosties, that and the concept of the idea, but nothing else.

Warnings: See previous chapters.

Special AN: Didn't get to do this last chapter, but thank you to those who have added me to your favorites and/or alerts, or reviewed this story. Your support means a lot to me. Now onto the fic.

Chapter Three: Files, Exploration start, and Conversations

"Gilbert, why was that ghost woman speaking directly to you at the end?" The strong voice of Germany asks, breaking the silence that had hung over the stunned room.

"I don't know West, maybe because I'm more awesome!" He answers loudly, perfectly masking his worry and doubts. He didn't want to concern his brother with anything; after all it was his duty as the older brother to protect Ludwig for a little bit longer, even though he knows that Germany is no longer a helpless little kid.

"Sure that's the case, or maybe it's because she knew you." Germany sighs, rolling his eyes that sparkled with a hint of the smile he was hiding.

"No need to spoil my fun." Prussia whines with a pout, knowing that he made his brother happy for a moment in this dreary hospital.

"If you two are finished, maybe we can find something useful." England states eyeing the two nations with distaste and a hint of jealousy at their interactions. It's been ages since he was able to do that with America, and it's harder because he gets ill at the mention of that day and when it draws close.

"Right, but should we read Frank Sherwood's File now or wait until we find others?" Prussia asks, tilting his head at the file in England's hands.

The nations all voice their agreements and soon the file is spread out on a table they found against the hallway's wall and aim their flashlights at it so that they can see the cursive scrawl of the doctors. As Prussia steps forward to be the one to read the information on the file out loud, a soft winter breeze blows through the group and wraps itself around Prussia.

A soft pleading female voice carries on the wind saying, "Don't read it yet. Discuss the conversations…" in Prussia's ears only. Prussia freezes in places, slightly nods his head and closes his eyes as if to hold back a memory of some kind.

"Hey. How about we talk about the Spirit Box conversation we just had first. I mean, it will be fresh in our minds and we might be able to draw something from it." Prussia suggests quickly, a little too quickly as France, Spain, and Germany all notice how off beat he's acting.

"Alright, I'm curious about that myself, and I noticed something" The northern and more open half of Italy chimes in, his voice and expression thoughtful.

"What did you notice Ita?"

"Well, the years mentioned for the most part were four years apart. It makes me wonder if the killer waited four years to kill the victims, but my other question is who was his first victim and when?"

Several nations, Germany and America mainly, look at Italy in shock as they had never thought that the Italian could be logical or serious. In Germany's mind of course, he was mentally preparing for shit to hit the fan and for some reason he had an urge to build a fortress stronger than a calculator's packaging. America of course was shocked that he wasn't the only one who wore the mask of stupidity around others, that and he was cautious about how much attention both Italians were paying, after all if one was this smart then the other must be a bit wiser as the southern part is older.

"Well the only way to know that is to check for similar patterns. The only way we can do that is by looking for files and reading them. We have nine that we need to read, as we already read Jay's." England states, eyeing the group as if to challenge his detective role.

"I'm curious about why that nurse ghost spoke solely to Gilbert." France asks, a frown marring his features.

"I have no idea, maybe I look similar to someone she knew while she was alive? It could be anything from the fact that I moved first or that she had seen me before." Gilbert says, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Only a few nations knew about that tic of his, the one thing that gave away his nerves or his lies, and those nations don't ever talk about it to him. The ones who know are Hungary, Russia, France, and England. Gilbert made sure that his little brother never knew about the tic, as he didn't want to worry him. It was just Gilbert's luck that no one saw it, well at least he thought no one did. Russia and Canada noticed, but Canada had no idea it was a nervous tic.

"So the nurse might've been alive during the time of the last war, based on her uniform. What about Jay?" Russia asks tilting his head as a theory formed.

"Jay Jones…" Canada softly stated, "Why is it that name sounds familiar?"

"What do you mean Canada?" Japan asks, noticing how Canada's face was scrunched up in thought.

"I don't know. It's like my memory won't let me, that or the high of the war and the celebrations afterwards caused the 40s to go by in a blur. Much like the 20s in Al's case I'm sure." Canada smiles slightly.

"Hey! I was not that bad!" America shouts like a child, giving hope to those who knew him that he wasn't lost to whatever it was that took him in the 1900s.

"One word Al, prohibition." Canada smirks.

The other nations watch the interaction between the two brothers as something like a tennis match, a game of chess, and high school students. It was nice for some of the nations, and the ex-nation that is present, it reminded them that they weren't just nations; they were human. Some of the nations looked on with envy however as they wished they had that type of relationship with their siblings.

"Anyways, let's get back to the topic. Before the ghosts even appeared there was piano music playing." China points out hoping to get the younger nations back on track.

"Yeah. Do you think it's connected?" Spain asks frowning in frustration at the lack of anything useful.

"It's too soon to tell. Seriously, we've only heard it once! It's too fucking soon to draw any conclusions!" The southern half of Italy, Lovino, snaps growing frustrated at the lack of evidence they had and the gut feeling that this was a set up. It put him on edge not knowing what the hell could be lurking in these halls and if it meant his brother any harm.

"Lovito…" Spain starts at a loss for words. He knew that this lack of any knowledge was driving him to the edge, but didn't Lovino see what it was doing to him. He couldn't protect his friends, and one of them was hiding something huge.

"Don't start with me! This whole thing is too fishy! It has set up written all over it!" The older Italy exclaimed angrily, waving his arms in the air.

"I hate to say it, but Lovino it right. It's too soon to be certain of anything," Feliciano states, trying to soothe the tension that was starting, "but we shouldn't snap at each other. It would be bad for us because whatever is here might use that against us."

"He's right. It's a common war tactic. Let's just look at the facts first." Germany says, being another voice of reason.

"Well, we know that there are eleven ghosts present here, at the most." Japan begins.

England nods and writes that down on in a notebook, the light from his flashlight causing eerie shadows to wrap his face, "We also know that they died four years apart from each other with the first occurring in 1906."He states as he writes that down.

"Two years after the hospital opened." Al states in a daze, his eyes distant.

"We know two names: Jaleen "Jay" Jones and Frank Sherwood. Safe to say that they were killed by the same person." France recounts, remembering the files that seemed to have started this mess.

"Yes, and we saw Jay and that nurse, who is an unknown." Russia says, eyeing the Prussian who seemed to have fallen silent at the mention of the nurse.

"We know Frank died in 1932, ten years before Jay did." China chimes in, deep in thought over what Jay said during the spirit box when America was talking. Yao quickly shook his head, trying to dismiss the foolish thought of America being the killer.

"Well. We got a majority of some facts and too many questions without answers written down. I think we should read Frank's file." England says as he taps the notebook with all the notes he took.

The nations agree and open the file, careful to make sure that it didn't fall apart under their hands. The nations make sure that all equipment is on, not just the audio gear that they have been using so far but the EMF gages Rem Pods, and video cameras as well as the digital UV cameras. They wanted to be ready should something happen again.

The nations read the file, and while nothing happens, they do learn that during Frank's few years at the place it was also a poor farm. They also learned that Frank's last words were, "Al, the bastard, killed 'em. Killed 'em all." That caused some suspicion as they felt it was the same Al who Jay mentioned.

As the nations finished reading the file, they notice another file lying right next to Frank's. It startled them, as they were certain that the table was empty of anything except dust when they were reading his files. Prussia eyes the file with a raised eyebrow, having a feeling that someone wanted them to read it.

"We should read it. After all, it was left here by someone for that reason." Gilbert states, reaching towards the file and opening it slowly, as he let his fingers linger where it was slightly colder than the rest of it.

"Elijah West died 1928. No record of his parents or any relatives." Gilbert bluntly reads his mind racing. The poor man had no one to care for him and died without being missed. Gilbert shuddered as he thought about what that would feel like.

"Well, that's how things were. People were ashamed of those who were different or suffered from mental illness. Rich families, hell all families, did the best they could to hide any evidence of that relative as it was viewed as disgraceful and a shame." Alfred states coldly, his voice like a knife's edge.

"He was the third voice that came through the spirit box. The year of his death matches the one the third spirit said." China states while pointing at the date of Elijah's death on the file.

A soft melody filled the air, filling the silence left by Yao's statement. While the melody was simple enough, it sent chills down the nations' spines. They all had a feeling that they had to follow the piano music; it was as though they were compelled like how a moth was drawn to a flame. They knew it could possibly be deadly, but they had to do it.

So they did. The group of eleven nations and one former nation followed the melody, making sure they had the equipment with them as they saw a weird anomaly float in front of them. The anomaly looked like a mist but like it was pulsating. The music suddenly stopped and so too did the nations.

They had stopped in front of room 45, and gasped at the sight that greeted their eyes. Blood covered the walls, in splatters and long trails that lead to the bed where a big dark burly man laid with his entrails hanging out of a large gaping hole in his stomach. They see how his eyes were narrowed in pain and hatred.

"That damn bastard. If I should come back, I will get my revenge on him. He lied to me and used me, all because he said he wanted to save me the trouble of starving half to death in the next decade. What the hell… I thought I could trust him. Lied to me, called me his friend then ripped organs out." Elijah West pants, his breath labored as the blood flowed out of him. It was his last moment of life, and he would be damned if he didn't die saying what he wanted, "Alfie will be caught. Maybe not in this life but definitely the next." And with those words, Elijah West closed his eyes for the last time.

The nations stand sunned at what they just witnessed, yet one of the nations, Germany, grabs his stomach in pain. They hear a sharp, pain filled gasp and see the stern blond doubled over in pain.

"Help. Me. It hurts, make it stop." The German gasps out, his breathing labored as he felt like his insides were being twisted by an unseen force.

"What hurts? Please tell me." Gilbert pleads, not liking the fact that his little brother was in such agonizing pain.

"Stomach. Insides twisting."

Suddenly, the nations who were frozen, like they were watching a nightmare, saw a ghostly figure appear. It was the same nurse from before, only this time they could make out faint tears at her dress and her hair being a mess.

"Elijah. This isn't him." The nurse calmly states, pointing to a spot directly behind Germany.

The ghost of the rugged pissed off ghost appears, "Like hell it ain't! He hurt your boss, and killed not you but the nine others. Alfie boy will pay."

"Elijah! I'm telling you right now, that isn't him! Take a closer look before you kill the boy!" The nurse exclaims, placing a hand on the other ghost's figure.

This causes Elijah to stop and look really closely at Germany. All the nations present all take in a breath of air, fearing for their fellow nation. Prussia looks torn between running over and doing something and being frozen by the look on the nurse's face. The ghost looks at Germany, staring into his soul and sighs, "Oh, you were right. Sorry boyo. Didn't mean to nearly kill ya, but from a distance ya looked like Alfie."

The slightly trembling Germany nods slowly regaining his breath as the pain in his abdomen subsides. Gilbert runs to his brother's side and places a soothing hand on Ludwig's shoulder as he looks at the nurse.

"Thanks for saving my brother." He whispers looking directly at the nurse.

"It was no problem dear. I would do anything I could to ease the burden for you. I failed my duty the first time around after all, and it cost you." With a small smile the nurse fades into nothing, leaving behind the scent of violets and rosemary.

"Are you okay?" Gilbert asks his brother.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just give me a moment to catch my breath." Ludwig breaths heavily slowly regaining his breath after nearly being crushed to death by a very vengeful ghost.

Gilbert walks away from his brother to not over crowd him so the others could question him, well so the northern half of Italy could. He knew the others would have him do it, besides the kid was close to his brother.

"Gilbert. May I speak with you in private?" Russia asks, placing a thick and on the thin shoulders of the shorter man.

"Alright."

The two walk a little ways from the others, making sure that they aren't too far as to be lost, but also not close enough to be over heard.

"Now comrade. Tell me this, how do you know the nurse soul." Ivan asks rather bluntly.

"I don't know her for sure. I have an idea of who she was, and she has confirmed it by her actions. Plus, she was the ghost I saw on the way in while the rest of you were in here."

"What do you mean by you have an idea?"

The Prussian sighs, his eyes dulling as he recalls the past, "Several years before the war started, I had a feeling that we would be in a huge war and I wanted to make sure my brother was protected. I convinced my government to send spies to the various nations who were apart of the Allies in the first war, and in the traitor nations."

"She was one of the spies?" Russia asks, genuinely surprised at how far the ex-nation went to protect his little brother. Deep down, Ivan knew he would have done something similar for one of his sisters.

"Yeah, she was. Her name was Alona Nuivitz. She was the best and she made weekly reports until the war started, then it became monthly if not every two months. She was sent to America where she became a nurse in what was suspected to be the hospital in which unethical tests were conducted."

"This hospital preformed such tests?"

The nod was all the ex-nation could manage, "Yeah, but her reports stopped coming December 14th 1942. I just assumed she was deep undercover."

"Then the war ended, no? You must've requested that all spies return or stay in the countries to be spared The Wall right?" Russia asks concerned at how the normally loud man was silent.

"Yeah, only she never returned. She died and I had no idea how or if she was even laid to rest properly. I should've done something. I could've!" The Prussian exclaims, defeated as he relived the horror of knowing that one of his own spies from his nation, one of his children, never made it home and was never given peace.

"It was not your fault. No one could have done anything, Gilbert. Right now, the only thing you can do is try to put her soul and the others at peace. You can only live and bring her honor in knowing that you lived another day even though your nation is no longer on the map." Russia calmly states, placing a hand on Gilbert's shoulder and squeezing it gently.


	4. Chapter 4: Saoirse

Title: Haunted Melody

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except the Oc ghosties, that and the concept of the idea, but nothing else.

Warnings: See previous chapters. Also, I would like to add on some mental manipulations that occur to a child and suicide.

Special AN: Didn't get to do this last chapter, but thank you to those who have added me to your favorites and/or alerts, or reviewed this story. Your support means a lot to me. Also, Saoirse means Freedom/Liberty according to Google translate. Now onto the story.

Chapter Four: Map, Saoirse, and another Layer.

The silence that filled the space surrounding the two men, though you could hear the faint background noise of the others questioning each other and helping Germany, was somewhat tense but at the same time it was comfortable. Natural. It filled Gilbert with a sense of peace and companionship as he looked at the Russian and gave him a small smile.

"Well, you seem to be okay Germany." They both hear the moment they enter the group, causing Prussia to sigh in relief.

"Well, we also learned something new, da?" Russia states, causing all the nations to jump slightly as they didn't know he was there.

"What do you mean?"

"It's simple; whoever the killer was looks like Germany."

"Who the hell looks like my brother enough that they would try and kill him instead?" Prussia asks, pissed off at the ghost who attacked his brother and grateful to the nurse who saved him.

"There are two people, besides Germany. England and America both look like Ludwig, at least from behind." Japan states, pointing the other two nations out.

"Let's worry about this later dudes. I found something that could be of use!" America shouts, distracting the others from Japan long enough so that they can't hold on to the small thread of an idea.

This, of course causes some nations to look at each other in confusion. What was America hiding from them? Sadly, that was outweighed by the fact that a map was found.

"Fina-fucking-ly!" Italia exclaims, rolling his eyes in exasperation at how long it took to find a simple piece of paper. That was what several nations, including the soft spoken Canada, wanted to exclaim. They had every reason for it after all; they were in a hospital that had ghosts who could harm them.

"Hey. You try looking through all the files I had to, besides it's not like we're trapped in video games or anything crazy like that." The American laughs, holding the map in one hand and shining his flashlight at the huge mess of papers, folders, and cabinet drawers behind him.

"No! This is worse! This is real life, and any fuck ups we make have the very real possibility of killing us! This is like some horrible story where there is hope!" The Southern Italian waves his arms, causing the beam from his flashlight to move chaotically on the ceiling above.

"Chill out dude, we'll get outta here, but I want to put the spirits at ease." The American calmly explains, barely hiding his malice.

"For once I agree with Alfred. We should put the spirits to rest and find their killer." England states, walking over to Alfred and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You just agree because you want to be like Sherlock." France mutters loud enough for the Brit to hear.

This causes the Brit's face to heat up and him to stutter out in anger, "Of course not! It would do us well to find the killer because they could strike again!"

"Dude, I seriously doubt it." Alfred shakes his head at his former guardian.

"He is right. You are letting your paranoia get to you." France sighs, placing his right hand on his forehead in annoyance.

This leads to a little debate, but it ends with them looking at the map and deciding to use it, if only for the sake of knowing where they were to some degree. It was not knowing the layout that started to get to the nations; they were used to being in control and knowing these sorts of things when it was a time of peace, a time that was really just a breath in the endless cycle of human nature. The group then decided to explore the area where they found the map, looking for the years that were called besides the three that they had. They each ended up with five files from each year to look through. Just as they were about to plan their next course of action, Canada tilted his head to the side as if hearing a beautiful melody, but not being able to tell the sound's direction.

He motioned for the others to follow him, and soon the whole group could hear the music. They followed it to a room, that according to the map was one of the waiting rooms for children and just beyond two steel plated doors was the OR. They stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a beautiful little girl's ghost appear before them. Her hospital gown was torn a bit, but there was no mistaking the striking eyes that belonged to her father.

"Hello, I'm Saoirse! Who are you?" She asks, looking directly at Canada.

"I'm Matthew. Saoirse, why are you here?" The Canadian asks, kneeling so he was making eye contact with the little girl.

"Daddy told me that he was gonna help heal me. He said that there was this new thing that would make this pain stop, but he lied. It only hurt more. Daddy's a liar." Saoirse pouts, her eyes going blank.

"Who is your Daddy?" One of the nations asks.

"Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." She whispers, looking at the French man who asked.

"Then why is it you talk to me, Sao?" Matthew asks, unintentionally using a nickname that he had called her long ago.

"Because I know Uncle Mattie won't hurt me like Daddy did." Suddenly, the little girl's ghost collapses, as if her legs gave out, and she points to the OR.

"What's wrong Sao?" Matthew asks, wanting so badly to help the girl he felt a bond with.

"If you want to know what Daddy did, the OR will show you. Oh, and Uncle Mattie, I'm sorry I wasn't able to see ya return from that nasty war. Mommy told me that you and Daddy had to help protect us from the meanie heads, so I understood why you were gone most of my youth. Y'all were busy." She whispers, slipping into a Southern drawl from the time she spent down South with her mom.

The other nations look confused, as they were still reeling from the shock of how there was a little girl who had been made a ghost, a girl who was only 14 years old even though she appeared younger. The nations numbly walked towards the OR and some had to stifle gasps of horror, and recognition of the scene that played before their eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this Dr. Jones?" The surgeon in late 1910s medical garb says, looking at the unconscious form of Saoirse.

"It has to heal her. I can't stand seeing my baby girl in pain. Besides, it worked on the others didn't it. Maybe it will help her like it did them, it will fix her shaking. It pains me to see her tremble like a leaf in autumn when it isn't cold and for her to get questioned by her peers. Plus, I know it causes her frustration when writing." The other man in similar garb, no doubt the girl's father, stated dryly.

The nations watch in horror and fascination as they operate on the little girl. Suddenly the scene changes to show the girl, who is now several years older and looks like the Saoirse they saw in the previous room.

"Mommy… Why did Daddy lie to me? I saw him kill ya. I saw him, but no one believes me." Saoirse whispered as she looked out the barred window of her room in the mental ward. She was placed there by her father, and was given drugs that made her head pound like a drum and her vision blur. She always felt weak and knew that anymore would kill her, if she didn't end this hell herself.

"It's time for your meds Miss Vincent." A nurse states while holding a needle full of a weird light purple liquid in her right hand.

"My name is Saoirse Jones." She grumbles as the nurse jabs the needle into her arm, causing Saoirse to wince and nearly cry out in pain.

"Now, the meds should take effect in a half an hour Miss Vincent, and hopefully it will help you rid yourself of these delusions. Honestly, thinking you're Dr. Jones child and that he killed your mother." The nurse mutters, talking more to herself than Saoirse.

As quickly as she entered the room, the nurse leaves Saoirse to herself. The nearly 14 year old girl, as her official birth time was a few minutes away, closed her eyes to fight against the oncoming pain that caused her to shake worse than she did before the surgery. Saoirse looked around the room, and finding what she was looking for besides a pen and some paper, she scrawled a quick note and whispered, "I only wish I could say goodbye to Uncle Mattie. He understood and practically raised me until the war took him away from me, then my father locked me away."

The image changes again, only after the nations see her take the pen and, with her father's strength, made a stabbing motion towards herself. They only saw the blood that splattered the walls, the floor, and her white gown. They also noticed the smile on her face.

China, who was watching the whole thing while trying to distance himself, bent over to read the note that Saoirse wrote. "Everyone, I think we should read this." He calls out.

The other's gather in a circle as they listen to China's soothing voice, "To whomever comes across my body,

I am Saoirse Jones, yes as in Dr. Jones. My father killed my mother, forced me into this hellish cage where I was given drugs and labeled as insane, and then he had the audacity to tell the hospital that my last name was Vincent. I'm sure it even says in my file that it's Vincent. A bastard of a human, and immortal, my father was. At least now I can have the last laugh. He should've known that by naming me Saoirse, I could never be caged. After all, I hated having my freedom taken from me."

A heavy silence filled the OR; some nations were rubbing their eyes with their sleeves or a handkerchief if they carried one. They were still processing the letter as the OR returned to its ruined state and only the lone figure of Saoirse stood there.

"Sao… Oh god, my poor niece…" Matthew whispers his voice rougher than normal.

"It's okay Uncle Mattie. Father probably lied to you, like he did everyone else. Oh, and I know what he's done! I've been helping Nurse Nuivitz ever since she came to the hospital to work during that other war, I've been doing what I could to help try and free the others Father killed until this place closed. Only it closed before justice could be done, and now we are trapped."

"Nurse Nuivitz?" Prussia asks, his mind reeling and a small panic starts to envelope him.

"You must be Gilbert then!" The excited child claps her hands, "Nurse Nuivitz told me that her old boss might be here and that it was okay to help you like I helped her."

"Alona… even after all this time?" Gilbert whispers, guilt washing over him.

The ghost girl nods and giggles, "Nurse Alona would never betray your trust! I just gotta help ya more carefully cause Father's amongst you."

Before anyone can comment the girl disappears with wide eyes and a small squeaking sound escaping her lips.

"She spoke too much, but not enough. I guess her Father's presence finally scared her enough." A soft woman's voice sighs.

"Alona…" Gilbert whispers, not noticing how Russia and Canada look at him in concern.

"Don't fear my beloved nation. There is hope in this hellish prison, but be warned: not all spirits are good that roam these halls. The evil stirs as the killer walks amongst you."

She too fades as Gilbert calls out, "Wait! Don't…" he trails off and finishing in a whisper, "Go."


End file.
